Trimia's catalogue of Outer Plane artifacts
Trimia's catalogue of Outer Plane artifacts is an unmarked large book bound in heavy wood. The title of the book and a list of contents can be found on the first page. Operation On selecting a page, there is a 25% chance it will be blank or 75% chance it will describe a magical device which can provide a way of getting to the appropriate Outer Plane, along with a price from 1,000 to 20,000 gp. In order to manifest the device in question, the coin must be laid upon the open book page and have a vanish spell cast upon it. The device's command word is the name of the plane of its destination, and it will transport users to a different location on the destination plane each time it is used. The device can be used up to once per day, and offers the user a return journey from the destination plane to the point of origin on the Prime Material Plane. Each time the device is used, there is a 5% chance it will disappear once it has finished transporting its users to the destination plane. Types of device ; Abyss : A circular black cloth 3 ft (90 cm) in diameter that looks like a portable hole and can be folded. It can be laid on the ground and when the command word is spoken, transforms into a pit that transports users to Pazunia. It does not travel to Pazunia and remains in place on the Prime Material Plane. ; Acheron : A 2 in (5 cm) cube made from black onyx, which appears as a 43-piece puzzle inside a black sack, which can be assembled into the finished cube. Once done and the command word is spoken, the transportation takes place, and the pieces are magically disassembled back into the sack. ; Arcadia : A sculpture the size of the palm of the hand. The sculpture is in the form of the outlines of geometric shapes, the largest of which is a cube made from twelve silver rods, inside which is a four-sided pyramid, again, made from silver rods, inside of which is a silver circle. ; Elysium : A currach made from a wood and wicker frame with thick hide stretched over it. It can function as a seaworthy ship, and when the mast is touched and the command word spoken, the entire ship, its passengers, and its cargo are all transported to the River Oceanus in Amoria. ; Gehenna : An urn made from silver and bronze. To use the device, it must be lit inside a small room. On combustion, the urn releases a large amount of smoke, and when the room is filled to the point where breathing is almost impossible, the command word becomes available. It transports users to Khalas. ; Gladsheim : A prism 3 in (7.5 cm) long which creates a rainbow on the ground when used outdoors. When the command word is spoken, the rainbow rises from the ground and anyone stepping onto it is transported to Asgard. ; Hades : An iron keelboat that transports all on board to the river Styx in Oinos. ; Happy Hunting Grounds : A sculpted, finely-detailed, gold leaf about 2 in (5 cm) long. ; Limbo : A mirror which, when looked into, shows a normal reflection of the viewer, but the background is rendered into chaos. This device does not travel with the user to Limbo. ; Nine Hells : A number of pieces of blood-red coal. When lit or coming in contact with flame, a piece of this coal will release a ball of fire and transport its users to Avernus. This device has no command word. ; Nirvana : A small solid gold pocket watch that keeps perfect time and does not need any winding. It has two long thin gold chains running through a metal loop at its top. ; Arborea : A silver chariot that can hold four passengers with gear, or eight unequipped passengers. The device will only function if four horses are used to draw the chariot into motion when the command word is spoken, and the motion is retained on arrival at Olympus. ; Pandemonium : A jar that is perpetually filled with black pitch. When spread on a stone wall and the command word is spoken, a portal appears that transports to a cavern in Pandesmos. The portal lasts for 5 minutes, after which time the pitch magically reappears in the jar. ; Seven Heavens : A gold sphere 3 in (7.5 cm) in diameter that radiates a golden glow just like continual light. ; Tarterus : A dull, reddish pearl necklace. The wearer and anyone touching him or her, when the command word is spoken, are transported to Othrys. ; Twin Paradises : A silver cube 3 in (7.5 cm) along one side that will only activate if split in half and held one in each hand. After use it must be reassembled. There are four small, very nearly indistinguishable buttons, which, if pressed in the correct order, will cause the cube to split in half. Legend lore or a similar spell can be used to determine the correct order. When used on the Prime Material Plane, the users are teleported to Dothion. References Category:Magic items Category:Books (in-universe)